


Partners in Crime

by MissLee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF not-quite-murder husbands, Canon-Typical Violence, John is a mob boss, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Sherlock is his often overlooked gorgeous young husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: John is the head of an organised crime syndicate and along with his gorgeous and not to be trifled with husband, deals with his own threats. We join them on one such evening as they take care of some unlucky sod cocky enough to try and cross them.*NOTE*Update on what’s happening with my posting inside.





	Partners in Crime

* * *

 

“Darling, what drink do I fancy tonight?”

“Hmm...” Sherlock begins from where he is perched on the edge of the oak desk in the middle of the room. He flicks his eyes over to one of the suit-clad men bracketing the double door entrance and suddenly the atmosphere changes. “Whiskey, on the rocks. So I can taste it when I kiss you.”

John grins lasciviously at him from his place in front of the drinks cabinet, “Oh, you know exactly what I need, don’t you, love?” The poor soul that had been dragged in to see them mere minutes ago becomes more uncomfortable by the second. It’s obvious to Sherlock that the man has worked out that they aren’t simply talking about drinks anymore. Perhaps he can even feel the overbearing presence of the henchmen at his back, slowly pressing in as the moments drag on.

There is silence as John pours his drink, taking his time in going through the motions of opening his favourite bottle of scotch; a Dalmore ‘62. He draws it out far longer than he needs to, watching reverently as it pools around a perfectly circular block of ice. “You see, Mr. Stratton, you’ve left me in quite the position,” John says as he strolls back over to his husband, still draped over the desk facing the man who’d wronged them most recently. “You were useful in the beginning, I’ll give you that.” Sherlock smirks at the way Stratton shifts uncomfortably in his seat at the use of past tense. “But now you’ve betrayed me - betrayed us - and lied about it to our faces.” John paces around him, drawing his gun from the waistband of his trousers as he does. When he’s arrived back at the mans face he’s near trembling with fear, listening for any sound to clue him in to work out where the fatal shot will come from. “The insult isn’t to me though,” and now he really knows where he’s fucked up, “it’s to my husband. Him of all people you thought you could trick? You should know better than to think that someone like you could fool someone like him. If you’d have been honest I would have been easier on you.”

Sherlock comes to stand next to him. “He would have killed you quickly instead of-“ Sherlock is interrupted, as he expected, by a loud gunshot to the mans abdomen. “Slowly,” he finishes.

John lowers his gun as Stratton coughs and splutters and grunts and bleeds out all over one of their beautiful leather chairs in the darkened study. Quietly, Sherlock applauds the man’s lack of grovelling but the sounds of blood bubbling up in his throat aren’t all that pleasant either. Can never have it both ways, it seems.

The four men left in the room simply stand and watch the fifth die, patiently waiting for him to take his final breath.

“Danny, call Molly and tell her there’s a body waiting for her to dissect. Sherlock is there anything you want her to keep for you?”

“Pancreas? And his lungs please.”

“Of course,” John replies and kisses him. Sherlock was right; he tastes wonderful after the whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been sitting on an idea for an AU where John is the head of a crime syndicate and Sherlock who was once a wayward soul has found a place at his side in helping him essentially take over all of England’s illegal imports and exports (as well as potentially the whole world’s; especially weapons) but alas I have fallen out of love with our dear Johnlock after reminiscing over season four... I continue to hope that one day my adoration will be rekindled but I just can’t get the look on Sherlock’s face when John has beaten him out of my mind. 
> 
> To everyone reading this who follows my Daddy John series: I’m sorry. Truly am, but at the moment I don’t see a way I can finish it to the best of my ability without it feeling like a chore. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday and even better New Year! Talk to you all again soon (I may be boycotting Sherlock for a while, but that doesn’t mean I’m disappearing off the face of the Earth forever. Proof that I'm still alive can be found here: [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/).) 
> 
> <3 XO


End file.
